que serait la vie si ?
by Chtite Sqwe
Summary: que serait la vie si... ?Deux chapitres, deux histoire différentes.
1. si le père de Danny réapparaissait

Que serait la vie si …

**Si le père de Danny réapparaissait subitement d'entre les morts ?**

C'est un matin comme les autres. Danny se réveil, seul, dans son appartement. Il se lève comme tous les matins, va préparer son petit déjeuner comme tous les matins, va se doucher comme tous les matins, puis va s'en aller travailler comme chaques matins. Seulement aujourd'hui, il ne va pas aller travailler.

Danny se réveille le cœur palpitant causé par son radio-réveil. Il se lève, puis se dirige vers sa cuisine, munit d'un tee-shirt. Il enfile ce dernier, puis sort une poêle, pour se faire à manger. Soudain, alors qu'il sort des œufs du frigo, il entend un bruit dans le couloir. Il se précipite alors vers sa porte d'entrée, et voit par terre une enveloppe ; il la ramasse puis entend du bruit dans le couloir. Il se relève donc et ouvre la porte avec rapidité. Seulement, la personne qui vient de déposer cette enveloppe est déjà au bout du couloir, quant à Danny, il n'est qu'encore sur le pas de sa porte. Il court pour rattraper cet individu, et ce n'est que quelques étages plus bas, qu'il parvient enfin à ses fins. Il réussit à rattraper l'homme, et l'immobilise en le plaquant contre le mur.

Qui êtes-vous ? Crie-t-il à moitié.

Lis la lettre !

On se connaît ? Demande Danny en ayant un soupçon sur l'identité de cet homme.

Peut-être bien !

Le jeune Agent emmène donc l'individu chez lui, le met dans un coin de son appartement, puis l'attache à son radiateur avec ses menottes.

Danny s'installe sur une chaise, ouvre l'enveloppe, puis commence à lire cette fameuse lettre.

_Mon fils_

_J'ai tellement fais d'erreurs dans le passé, je suis désolé. Je suis désolé pour mon absence, mon comportement excessif, et toutes ces erreurs impardonnables. Ces mots ne serviront pas à effacer tout le mal que je vous ai fais ; à ta mère, ton frère et toi, mais au moins ils effaceront mes remords. Mon enfant, je n'ai pas voulu de contacter plus tôt pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'étais pas prêt à t'affronter. Pas prêt à affronter l'homme que tu es devenu. Je suis fière de toi, de ce que tu entreprends, de ton travail, et de tes amis, oui je suis fière ! Fière que tu ne soi pas devenu comme moi ; un homme malsain pendant toutes ces années, et qui ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'a sa petite personne. J'ai battit un foyer sans m'en occuper, et je le regrette amèrement ! Je suis seul face aux conséquences de mes choix passés. Je me rends compte que j'ai détruit bien plus que votre vie, à toi et à Rafie. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ça ! En t'écrivant cette lettre, je veux juste te faire savoir que je suis heureux d'être ton père et fière de toi._

_A mon tendre fils_

Oh mon fils !

Je ne suis pas ton fils ! Je ne l'ai jamais été, et cela depuis ma naissance !

Voyons Danny, je…

Tu pensais peut-être qu'en venant ici j'allais te pardonner ? Te pardonner toutes ces années où tu nous as frappé, maman, Rafie et moi ?

Danny écoute-moi, je t'en prie !

NON ! Toi écoute-moi ! Tu ne fais plus partis de ma vie ! Maman est morte dans cet accident de voiture ! C'était une personne respectée, gentille, souriante, aimée, et elle est morte ! Dis-moi comment ça se fait que quelqu'un de violent, monstrueux, insensible, immature, incontrôlable, et misérable comme toi soit encore en vie ? Elle ne méritait pas ça ! Et tu veux que je te dise ce qui est impardonnable ? C'est de nous avoir battus, c'était de rentrer chaques soirs plus soûls à chaque fois, et de nous frapper encore et encore plus fort ! D'être comme tu es, et enfin le plus impardonnable et surtout le plus culotté, c'est de revenir ici ! Tout le monde te croit mort et enterré ! Tu aurais mieux fais de rester dans ton cercueil, bien à ta place !

Danny s'en va dans sa chambre, puis apparaît quelques secondes plus tard, son arme à la main.

Non ! Danny ne me tue pas je t'en prie !

On ne tue pas un mort n'est-ce pas ? Tu es censé être mort, alors pourquoi ne te tuerais-je pas ?

S'il te plaît !

Il ne fallait pas revenir, tu as réveillé des souvenirs en moi que je croyais mort à jamais ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais en revenant ici ?

Je ne croyais pas, j'espérais !

Alors tu espérais que je te saute dans les bras comme ci de rien été ?

Non ! J'espérais que tu me pardonnerais ! Pour mes choix, mes erreurs…

Ne me redis pas ce que je viens de lire !

Danny, je ne veux que ton bonheur !

Mon «bonheur » ? Répète-t-il l'air amusé. Mais est-ce que tu t'en souciais de mon bonheur quand tu me frappais à coup de ceinture ? Est-ce que tu t'en souciais quand tu frapper maman ? Hein !?! Et est-ce que tu t'en souciais quand tu nous as fais avoir cet accident ?

Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Danny, je…

Ne dis rien, tu en as largement trop dis, et surtout trop fais !

Danny lève son arme en direction de son père, puis d'un air déterminé, tire à plusieurs reprises.

Il n'est pas fier de son acte, il sait que ça va lui coûter cher, mais il sait aussi qu'il vient de s'enlever un lourd poids du cœur. Un sentiment de culpabilité et de remords l'envahit d'un coup. Il ne sait plus quoi penser ni quoi faire.

La morale de cette histoire ?

Remords. C'est une blessure qui ne guérit pas, un châtiment qui n'en finit jamais.

(de Madeleine Ferron)


	2. Si Martin n'était jamais sorti du coma

**Et si Martin n'était jamais sortit du coma ?**

Maintenant pour elle, cela devenait son habitude, son quotidien. Tous les jours elle espérait de plus en plus, seulement, tous les jours il n'y avait aucun changement. A peine avait-elle fini son travail, qu'elle se rendait avec espoir à l'hôpital.

Mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait les hôpitaux. Tout était blanc, l'ambiance était ; pesante dirait-on. Tout y était calme, trop calme. Il y avait quelque chose de lourd dans l'air, peut-être était-ce le fait de voir des tas de gens si différents, allongés dans des lits, certains plus malades que d'autre. Mais ces gens avaient tous le même point commun ; La maladie. Cette chose était un mélange ; de bonheur pour les femmes enceintes ou de chagrin pour les personnes comme Samantha.

Après quelques réflexions, elle se décidait enfin a rentrer dans ce lieu si, dérangeant pour elle.

Elle connaissait cet endroit comme sa poche, chaque matin, elle montait ces même marches, disait bonjours aux même personnes de services, et ouvrait cette même porte accédant à la chambre de Martin. Cela en devenait tellement une habitude qu'elle oubliait presque toutes les personnes l'entourant.

Elle hésitait à entrer, ne sachant pas si son état avait empiré ou s'il s'était amélioré. Tant pis, elle entra. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour trouver Martin, réveillé, assit sur son lit en lisant, mais cette vision ne fut qu'illusion. Il n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours allongé sur ce lit, des machines le maintenant en vie. Mais pour combien de temps ? Les médecins avaient dit que chaque jour qui passé était une perte d'espoir, une infime chance en moins qu'il se réveil un jour.

Elle se décida enfin à prendre une chaise, et à s'installer à ses côtés. Elle l'observait, le fixait sans répits, comme si elle voulait qu'il se réveil dans la seconde. Mais rien ne se passa. Il était là, dans cette chambre, couché sur ce lit à cause d'un vulgaire accident, qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Il avait l'air, paisible. Son teint était livide. Les yeux clos, les bras le long du corps, le tube traversant sa gorge, la perfusion, tous ces appareils qui étaient censés l'aider n'étaient qu'une vision d'horreur pour Samantha.

Elle perdait espoir chaque fois qu'elle venait le voir. Le père de Martin avait suggéré qu'il était préférable d'éteindre tous ces appareils. Mais Samantha s'y était formellement opposée. Mais finalement, qui avait raison ? Peut-être était-ce mieux de faire ce choix, plutôt que d'attendre indéfiniment un réveil improbable. Cela faisait quand même deux ans que Martin était dans cet état. Il serait peut-être temps d'en finir. Rien que d'y penser la faisait frissonner.

Mais quel était le pire pour elle ? Venir voir Martin à l'hôpital chaques jours jusqu'à la fin de sa vie en sachant qu'il ne se réveillera peut-être jamais ou venir le voir de temps en temps au cimetière en sachant qu'il repose en paix ? Cette décision ne lui appartenait malheureusement pas, le père de Martin avait gentiment accepté la requête de Samantha, mais il ne l'écouterait pas une seconde fois.

Mais quelle est la morale dans tous ça ?

Aimer, c'est se donner corps et âme !

D'Alfred Musset


End file.
